The present invention relates to golf balls prepared from a crosslinked ionomer composition. In one embodiment, the crosslinked ionomer composition is used in the manufacture of a golf ball core. In another embodiment, a golf ball is disclosed in which the crosslinked ionomer composition is used in the manufacture of a golf ball outer cover layer. In another embodiment, a golf ball is disclosed in which the crosslinked ionomer composition is used in the manufacture of at least one intermediate layer of a golf ball.